Unseen
by Laughing Siren
Summary: Both sides want her... The good and the evil. So much he has taken her. Co writen with Minerva'sQuill LAST 2 CHAPTERS JUST POSTED MAKE SURE U READ THEM BOTH!
1. Default Chapter

(This is a co fic with Minerva's Quill the first chapter is mine. The  
second chapter is hers. And so on and so on. (Hopefully.) This chapter is  
mostly setting don't let it out you of!)  
  
Unseen  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was cold so cold. The enemy was here. The students had been forced into  
the back of the hall. A magic shield put up to protect them from spells.  
The headmaster and his deputy stood in the middle of the hall surrounded by  
their fellow teacher's. Their wands held out at arms length but there was  
no sound of spells being muttered. After all there was no point in shooting  
spell's if they would just come back. In front of the teacher's stood many  
men and women in black robes. Some how they had a magic device up. No  
spells could hit them they just reflected back. The sea of black opened up  
slowly as a man walked through them. He came and stood in front of them.  
His red snake eyes passing over the small crowd in front of him.  
  
"You think...you think you and your tiny spells can defeat me?" His voice was  
cold and icy.  
"You will never have Hogwarts." Albus yelled across the space which just  
moments before had been a battle ground.  
"Hogwarts?" He laughed coldly. "I didn't come for Hogwarts you fool!"  
"I came... I came for her." His long pale finger pointed softly. To a witch  
to Minerva.  
"I came for little Mrs McGonagall." At this time Minerva's emotions went  
through many stages. Shock, Anger, fear, Hate then confusion.  
"Never." Dumbledore snapped. "I told you ten years ago. And I will tell you  
now she is not yours not matter what you say you can't have her."  
"So whose is she Dumbledore yours?" Albus didn't say anything. He looked at  
Minerva she looked so confused.  
  
"What...what do you want with me?" She asked her strong voice quivering just  
a little bit.  
"You're a very powerful witch Minerva. I want you as a consort. As my  
queen."  
"Why?"  
"Do you not know what you are?" His emotionless face losing it for just a  
moment. Minerva shook her head.  
"You are the heir of Gryffindor. It is your destiny. Our destiny to be  
together. To restore the faith between Gryffindor and Slytherin. To take  
back the world from those filthy muggle's and mud-bloods. To make the pure-  
bloods rule again. I have no interest in this disgusting hell hold of a  
school. I only want you." What was this, what was going on? How come nobody  
told her what she was? Was he telling the truth?  
  
"You say you have no interest in Hogwarts. Or the students." He nodded.  
"Minerva... what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked. She ignored him.  
"So if I come with you... you will leave Hogwarts, the teachers and the  
students alone." He nodded again.  
"Forever?" She asked again. His face changed now.  
"Forever?" He repeated. She nodded. He thought about it for a few seconds.  
"No." He said seriously.  
"Then you can't want me that badly."  
"No... I just don't want to leave Dumbledore. I don't mind the others they  
will die anyway. So I'll just take you by force. What ever it's all ok to  
me." He smiled at her.  
  
"But if you don't come with me... the students die here and now." She looked  
over at the students. She could hear there cries of don't do it professor  
and it's not worth it. But they where so young so innocent. Dumbledore  
grabbed her wrist.  
"Don't. You don't know what he'll do to you. You don't know what he's  
like." She snatched her hand from him. He grabbed her waist.  
"Minerva, don't its stupid."  
"I have to protect the children." She answered.  
"So noble... let her go Dumbledore she's mine."  
"He's lying Minerva. Don't trust him. Don't put your life in danger like  
this."  
How she managed to get away from him was anyone's guess. But she did. And  
some how in between the time when Dumbledore tried to grab her again.  
Voldemort some how got there first holding her small body tightly to his.  
He looked at her he smiled. He looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Looks like I win again don't it old man." He said slyly.  
"Oh yes and Minerva." He said bending down close to her. "I lied." He  
muttered before pushing her into the crowd of death eaters. Who instantly  
carried her of.  
  
(Go on review make our day :) ) 


	2. cold

Chapter 2  
  
Minerva was dragged along by no more that five death eaters, she didn't  
fight against them as she knew there was no point. She had no idea where  
she was being taken, her thoughts were with her students and Albus and what  
was to happen to them.  
Minerva's stomach churned violently as they apparated to an unknown  
destination. Before  
  
Minerva had chance to adjust to her new surroundings, she found herself  
shoved violently into a dark, damp room. She landed on the floor with a  
thud. She watched as one of the death eaters take two candles from his  
black robes and lit them. She was sure the death eater smiled as he  
approached her slowly.  
"He will be with you soon."  
She lay on the floor staring up at him. There was a thin line of blood  
running down the side of her face; she must have knocked it when she fell  
to the floor.  
  
She watched as the five death eaters left her alone in the dark room, she  
pulled herself over to the wall and lent against it. She pulled her knees  
up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, a single tear rolled down  
her face. She didn't care about what was to become of her but her students,  
her poor innocent children who didn't deserve to live with fear and despair  
in their lives. She knew she was a fool to think Voldemort would keep to  
his word, but she felt that she had to do something.  
  
Her thoughts then turned to Albus, her beloved Albus and the pain she had  
seen in his usually blue twinkling eyes. He had tried to stop her, his eyes  
had pleaded with her. Why hadn't she stayed by his side, why had she  
thought she could help matters? She should have stayed with him, fought  
beside him, died beside him because at least then she would die fighting  
for her children instead of sitting here.  
  
Her ears picked up on voices approaching her room, and then the door swung  
open. Her eyes narrowed at the sight before her, Voldemort glided towards  
her and then came to a stop in front of her. Minerva felt panic well up  
inside of her, some how she managed to fight against it. She had to keep a  
clear head, she had to get out of this situation and return to Hogwarts, or  
what was left of it.  
  
She pushed the wisps of ebony hair that had fallen from her bun away from  
her face. It was a very feminine gesture, so graceful that it made  
Voldemort drawn to her even more. He had always thought she possessed a  
grace of movement that was feline, which came as no surprise considering  
her animagius form. This quality had always set her apart from the other  
women, he had encountered and that was why he had to have her.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" he asked his voice low and husky.  
She didn't reply, she just stared up at him. Voldemort cursed to himself  
under his breath, she was being difficult. Why was she being difficult, why  
did all women behave like this. You try to be nice to them, but were they  
ever grateful, no!  
"I asked you a question!" he hissed.  
"No!" she replied  
He knelt before and took her hands in his, she tried to pull them away but  
he had them clenched tightly.  
  
"You can either do it my way or your way Minerva," he told her, almost  
tenderly "my way will cause you less pain my dearest."  
He lifted one of his hands up level to her face and let his long fingers  
trace her elegant features. He felt her stiffen under his touch; she moved  
her face to dislodge his offending fingers.  
"What have you done to my students and to Albus?" she asked strongly.  
  
"DO NOT SPEAK THAT NAME," he shouted angrily, he grabbed her under the jaw  
"you will learn not to ask questions."  
Minerva glared at him; she could feel hatred pumping through every vein in  
her body. His grip on her was tight and she could feel his nails digging  
into her skin.  
"JONES!" barked Voldemort "bring in the burner."  
Minerva watched uneasily as the door opened again and a hooded figure  
appeared carrying what looked like a poker. For a spilt second, Minerva  
didn't recognise the mark on it but then realised that it had a skull, with  
a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue.  
  
Voldemort grabbed the top of Minerva's emerald green robes and tore the  
material, exposing part of her chest. He then took the poker from Jones and  
pressed it against Minerva's bare skin.  
"You are mine." hissed Voldemort  
  
Minerva felt pain as the poker was pressed harder against her skin,  
greenish smoke enveloped her. When the smoke disappeared, she saw Voldemort  
admiring his work. She glanced down and saw the dark mark burned on to her  
skin, she stared in shock and all sorts of emotions were rocketing through  
her shaking body. Voldemort leant forward; she felt his icy lips brush  
against her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see him. She  
didn't open them again till she was alone, and once she was, the floodgates  
opened and she cried.  
  
- Minerva's Quill 


	3. falling

(Thank you to all reviewers u guys r great :))  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The light coming from under the stone door slowly faded as night slowly  
consumed the world. Minerva felt so alone so sacred. Her wand was gone and  
even if she had it, it wouldn't help her. The chamber was covered in anti  
magic spells. She was trapped. It was cold so cold her ripped robes didn't  
help the warmness stay with her. There would be no tomorrow there would be  
no dawn for her. She heard the many clicks of the door being opened. She  
saw his shadow slip into the slimy room.  
  
"Don't say that." He whispered as he walked closer to her bending down to  
her level. Sitting on the floor in front of her.  
"What?" She asked her voice horse from lack of use.  
"There will be a dawn. No matter how dark the night the sun will always  
rise." He looked at her his snake eyes boring into her grey ones. She felt  
his hands move over her profile slowly felling each curve of her body.  
"Don't." She muttered weakly.  
"Don't what?"  
She flinched slightly when his hands went round her waist.  
"Join me..." He muttered almost darkly almost like he was threatening her.  
"Just love me want me and I will be yours. I will give you anything you  
want. Be my queen."  
"What did you do to Albus?" She gasped when the back of his hand came in  
contact with her cheek.  
"I told you to never say that name. Never, you hear me. Next time I won't  
be so kind."  
She just looked at him so innocently yet her eyes pierced into him.  
"Don't look at me like that!" She looked away. He grabbed her jaw again.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"A queen. Do it my way Minerva. What ever way you will be my queen. You can  
be mine now. Or I will make you my queen."  
"Make me?"  
"Yes, you may be noble and intelligent Minerva. I hate to see you like  
this. But I want you and no matter how or what I will have you. I would  
hate to break that pretty little face. Join me now and spare the pain. Come  
with me now."  
"And what be your whore? Fight my friends." She asked softly her voice no  
longer precise.  
"You will become mine Minerva no one can stand heavy amounts of pain with  
out giving in. No-one."  
"So that's what's going to happen is it. The Cruciatus curse maybe  
something extra maybe some muggle torturing? Rape? Maybe all three."  
"Maybe we will see how it goes." He muttered darkly. His lips pressed  
against her. His lips were cold. She thought about biting his lips for a  
while but that would only lead her into more trouble. She turned her head  
forcing her lips way from his. He watched her as she shifted her body away  
from his.  
"You will kiss me Minerva." She looked up at him. She suddenly felt a rush  
of braveness.  
"Never!" She muttered.  
  
"So you would not kiss me but you would gladly kiss a man 120 years older  
then you."  
"Yes." His hand came in contact with her face again.  
"Tomorrow... tomorrow is your last day. You will join me then the easy way  
or the hard way." With that he left leaving her to be swallowed by her pain  
by the darkness. Leaving her to wallow in hate for him and herself.  
  
Evilwoman 2004 


	4. mine!

Minerva's Quill- 2004  
  
"Albus! Albus!"  
  
Albus could hear a faint voice calling him, and then he felt a cold towel  
being pressed against his forehead.  
  
"W-what?" he mumbled, as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Severus Snape nervously  
  
"Minerva!" said Albus, as he tried to look around the brightly lit room and  
then trying to sit up.  
  
"Albus lay down." Madam Pomfrey's voice told him.  
  
Albus let himself relax back into the bed; he looked around the room again.  
Severus and Remus were looking back at him, both were covered in cuts and  
dried blood.  
  
"Minerva!" demanded Albus "Where is Minerva?"  
  
He closed his eyes tightly as his head began to throb violently, when he  
reopened his eyes again, he saw Severus and Remus exchange awkward looks to  
each other.  
  
"What do you remember?" asked Remus  
  
"Get Minerva!" replied Albus.  
  
"She isn't here," began Severus "Voldemort tricked us all Albus. She was so  
brave, a true Gryffindor. She did it for the children, she did it for  
Hogwarts."  
  
"Did what?" asked Albus, his voice shaking.  
  
"She gave herself to him," carried on Severus "he said he wouldn't attack  
if she went with him. Once he had her, he went back on his word. You were  
hit with a strong stunning spell, one which we had never come across. For a  
while we weren't sure you would pull through."  
  
"I must get her back," said Albus "you must help me."  
  
"We are trying Albus," replied Remus sadly "as yet, there is no word."  
  
"You aren't trying hard enough" said Albus, his voice full of worry "She  
needs me, I need her. Oh Merlin what is he doing to my beautiful Minerva."  
  
Severus, Remus and Poppy exchanged glances, neither three of them could  
deny that they hadn't thought about what was happening to Minerva. Severus  
in particular was worried, he knew first hand.  
  
"I will return to his service," said Severus "I will get her back."  
  
"No Severus," replied Albus "you mustn't. He will know why, there is  
another way. I have to get her back, she must be with me. I hope we aren't  
too late."  
  
Poppy tried to stop Albus from getting up from his bed, but in the end she  
let him go. His eyes shone with determination and sorrow, neither Severus,  
Remus nor Poppy knew the full extent of the relationship between the head  
teacher and the deputy, but seeing Albus in this state, they began to  
understand.  
  
Albus swept out of the hospital wing, closely followed by Severus and  
Remus.  
  
  
  
Minerva hadn't slept; she had sat up all night simply staring at the heavy  
stone door that imprisoned her from the world. She sat up against the slimy  
wall, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, trying to keep herself  
warm. She was cold, so cold that she couldn't feel the tips of her fingers.  
  
The sound of footsteps approaching her stone prison, made her hold her  
breath. She heard the catches on the door click and then the door swung  
open, letting in some dim light. The light disappeared as Voldemort  
appeared in the door way.  
  
"Get up!" he ordered, his voice low and husky.  
  
When she didn't move, he swept over and grabbed hold of her arm tightly and  
hauled her on to her feet. She felt herself stumble against his cold robed  
body and quickly tried to pull away but he had wrapped one of his arms  
around her waist and was making her walk with him out of the room. They  
walked in silence along a dimly lit corridor till they reached a large  
room, decorated with large ugly stone gargoyles and black satin.  
  
He removed his arm from around her waist and she sunk to the floor in a  
small heap in front of him. They were alone, Minerva kept her eyes on the  
floor but she could feel his eyes piecing into her.  
  
"How is my future queen, this morning?" he asked, his voice low.  
  
"I will never be your queen." replied Minerva, thought gritted teeth.  
  
She heard him curse under his breath; he kicked her as hard as he could in  
the stomach, which sent her reeling across the floor. Minerva was holding  
her stomach with both hands when she saw him kneeling beside her.  
  
"I didn't want to do that my Minerva," he told her "but you made me."  
  
She gathered up all the strength she could, and rolled away from him. He  
grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, before straddling her. His  
red eyes boring into her grey scared eyes; she wriggled beneath him hoping  
to free herself.  
  
"You are mine," he hissed "I marked you."  
  
He pulled at her already ripped robes to reveal the mark that told  
everyone, she was his but found nothing. In fact, there was no trace that  
the dark mark had ever been on her light, soft skin. He pulled at her robes  
more, revealing more of her skin. She tried to fight against him, but his  
grip was so strong. Fear was rushing through her body, his hands were cold  
and clammy, his eyes full of anger.  
  
"Where is it." he hissed violently "you are mine, MINE."  
  
He got off her and sat quietly beside her for a few moments, getting his  
breath back. He ran his cold, clammy fingers over her face, letting his  
thumb gently caress her bottom lip.  
  
"I didn't want it to come to this," he told her "but it has. The hard way  
it is!"  



	5. fallen

Chapter 5  
  
Voldemort sat to left of the broken woman. Once known as Minerva  
McGonagall.  
  
"Last chance my dear." He muttered slyly.  
  
"Never." She managed to mutter.  
  
"Crucio!" He screamed the red light came out of his wand on stabbed into  
Minerva's skin.  
  
It was the worst thing she had ever felt in her life. Pain shot through  
her. Pain like nothing she had felt before. Fire. Fire burning and scolding  
every one of her nerve's and muscles. The pain was so intense she could  
hardly scream. Her body shock uncontrollable. Her head was exploding. Her  
skin didn't seem to fit her body. She was dieing. She knew she would die  
under this curse. As this thought came into her head the curse was slowly  
stopped. Her cheeks were wet. Her breathing ragged. Again Voldemort took  
her wrists in his hands and straddled her. Her eyes showed more then fear  
this time. She tried to move but her body had betrayed her. She couldn't  
move at all. Her breath slowly came back to normal as the pain vanished.  
  
"I don't like doing that to you Minerva." He muttered. "But you will be  
mine. Just give in now. Just give in and save yourself. Just give in and  
stop this pain."  
  
"I can't." She muttered softly.  
  
He growled softly to himself. Before bending down and forcing his lips to  
hers while forcing his tongue into her blood filled mouth. She went to bite  
his tongue but he held her throat tightly. He kissed her lustfully. His  
body slamming against hers. His hands everywhere as he put her in the full  
body bind. She felt the tears fall from her eyes. They slid sideways and  
ended in her hair. He used her that night. Used her for his personal  
entertainment. Used her to stop the hunger he possessed. What had she ever  
done to receive such torture? He left her after he was finished.  
  
Left her to clutch her ribbed robes to her freezing body. Left her to cry  
about what he had done to her. As soon as her lips were no longer numb she  
screamed. Screamed with everything she had ever kept bolted up screamed at  
the pain she was feeling. Screamed at finding herself, sitting in blood.  
Screamed at what he had done to her.  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced the floor of his office. Severus and Remus entered  
the room slowly. They caught a small glimpse of the distraught mans face.  
He looked tired he obviously hadn't slept the night before. Both his  
breakfast and lunch sat on a table untouched. He looked up at them.  
  
"Any news?" Severus nodded. They had rehearsed what they were going to say  
outside. But now it came to it, it was harder then they had ever thought.  
  
"Well what it spit it out!" Severus and Remus looked at each other.  
  
"Well he... he wants to make Minerva his queen. His consort. But she said no  
she would never ever be with him."  
  
"I'll take it Severus. You see he's been keeping her in one of his  
dungeons. He has tried talking to her, threatening her. But nothing has  
worked so... he has taken her to one of the guest rooms. He's locked the door  
and he's moved on to over means of trying to make her his. He's... he's... he's  
torturing her. The Crucius curse and... and... muggle torturing."  
  
"Muggle torturing. What kind of muggle torturing?"  
  
"He's been... forcing him self onto her."  
  
"Oh Merlin." Albus moaned as he sank into a chair.  
  
"We don't know how long she'll last that. Sir it could be months. Weeks but  
it could be days. Maybe even hours. I don't know sir. I have never seen  
anybody put to such torture in one day."  
  
Albus wasn't listening. He softly rested his head in his hands and he did  
something. Severus and Remus found awful and horrifying. On his perch  
fawkes was crying. A phoenix could always tell when there master was in  
pain.  
  
Albus sat there his head buried in his hands and he cried.  
  
Evilwoman 2004 


	6. disaster

Chapter 6  
  
Severus and Remus stood awkwardly in the headmaster's office, watching  
Albus sink deeper and deeper into his dark depression. Fawkes sang a  
mournful tune which only plummeted Albus deeper.  
  
"Albus?" said Remus softly "what is your exact relationship with Minerva?"  
  
Severus shot Remus a look, warning him not to go there but it was too late  
as the question had been asked. Both men waited expectantly for an answer  
but received none.  
  
"We're going to check if there has been any developments." said Severus,  
breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Remus took his queue and followed Severus to the door, as the two men where  
about to walk out of the office when Albus spoke.  
  
"She is my beautiful wife," began Albus, his voice full of affection "she  
is my best friend, my better half. The only woman who has managed to still  
my heart."  
  
Severus and Remus came back into the room and sat on the couch next to the  
fire. They listened intently as Albus told them more about his relationship  
with his deputy.  
  
"It wasn't a conventional relationship," began Albus "she was my most  
promising student, I feel in love instantly. Her long ebony coloured hair,  
her porcelain features, and those green eyes of hers. She was a goddess who  
entered my life and has remained with me. We married straight after she  
graduated. It was a small, private wedding; it had to be as Grindlewald was  
a big threat."  
  
"You've kept it a secret for all these years?" Remus said softly  
  
"Yes," replied Albus "With Grindlewald gone, I believed that we should  
announce our marriage but then Tom stepped into his stories. Tom always  
wanted her and now he has her. My love can only protect her so much, but I  
can't protect her against unforgivable curses, against muggle torture,  
against rape."  
  
"Albus," interrupted Severus "she knew what she was doing."  
  
"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER GO!" shouted Albus, his voice full of anger and  
despair.  
  
He stood up full of rage and picked up one of the many glass orbs that  
lived upon his desk. He threw it against the wall and it shattered into  
tiny littlest pieces.  
  
"I should have protected her." said Albus, as he sunk to his knees. "I  
can't bare this."  
  
He put his head in his hands and sobbed. Severus and Remus watched with  
concern as the greatest wizard of current time sobbed with despair for the  
woman he adored and loved.  
  
  
  
Minerva lay, curled up in a tight ball in the middle of the bed. She was so  
weak, deep down she knew that she could not withstand much more but she  
didn't want to give in to that evil man. The only thing keeping her sane  
was the thought of her Albus. She closed her eyes and there he was, his  
blue eyes twinkling brightly behind his half moon spectacles. She could  
hear him calling her name and holding out his arms to her. If only she  
could run into his arms and let him hold her, in his arms she would be  
safe. She missed his tender and loving kisses, and the way his beard would  
tickle her as she lay against his chest.  
  
She opened her eyes to the darkness of her new prison; she could taste her  
own salty tears that had run down her face. She ran her fingers over her  
exposed skin, it was freezing cold and under the dim light of the candle,  
she could make out the cuts, scars and the unnatural colour of her skin. It  
was then, when she heard the key in the door.  
  
Oh Merlin no! She thought to herself, tears in her eyes "I can't take  
anymore."  
  
Minerva'sQuill 2004 


	7. No sunrise

Chapter 7  
  
She couldn't take anymore. How long had it been since the last time?  
Probably only 2 hours.  
  
"Are you ready to be mine yet?" He asked softly. The door slamming behind  
him. It would be so easy to just say yes. So easy to have him cure, her and  
keep her. But she didn't.  
  
"No." She said her voice no more then a whisper. He sighed in pure  
frustration before he came and sat next to her now anorexic form. How long  
had it been since she had first been locked in this terrible room. Months?  
Years? She couldn't tell.  
  
"I could just curse you Minerva. I could make you mine by spells. But I  
don't want to. I want you to be mine. All I want is you."  
  
She didn't answer him. He grabbed her jaw violently. She didn't scream. She  
couldn't scream anymore. He shoved her head down. Her exposed back now  
facing him. She received double torture that night the whipping on her back  
obviously hadn't been enough. He had to rape her for the 9th time as well.  
  
"Be mine." He asked before he departed.  
  
"Go to hell." She spat. He slapped her causing her to end up on the floor  
once more. He left her to sit alone and cry. And that's what she did. Tears  
of agony falling down her cheeks. Why hadn't Albus come? He said he would  
always save her and protect her yet he wasn't here. No-one gave a damn  
about her!  
  
No this wasn't true. She knew Albus loved her and she him. But he wasn't  
here. Why wasn't he here? She couldn't take it. She didn't even notice that  
she was still bleeding internally. She didn't notice the pool of blood she  
was sitting in was slowly building up. Tomorrow she thought to herself.  
Tomorrow he would come again. He would ask her.  
  
If she would join him. Minerva moved her weak body over the lean against  
the bed. Tomorrow she would say yes. Tomorrow she would be out of here.  
Then maybe Albus would be able to save her. She sat back slowly, she  
wondered if Harry would ever destroy Voldemort.  
  
She wondered if she would ever see it. But in truth she knew she wouldn't.  
She felt her head drop back slowly and there he was her Albus smiling at  
her. Telling her it was all right to sleep. Telling her to sleep and  
tomorrow she would be safe. She nodded. She really did need to sleep. Harry  
would do it she knew he would.  
  
Albus would be fine. He would come and get her. She would be able to tell  
him she loved him again. Her eyes slowly dropped tomorrow she would wake up  
and be free. I love you Albus she muttered. As she relished that there  
would be no tomorrow. Her eyes closed fully as her last breath was stolen  
as the last of her blood ran from her body her last words echoed the room.  
  
There would be no sunrise for her. She would never hear the sound of a  
unicorn's first breath again. She would never be able to stroll around as a  
cat and marvel at the beauty of the world. She would never be held by her  
dear Albus again. She would never see her students grow. Her last words  
were so simple yet so meaningful.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
Evilwoman 2004 


	8. undieing love

Albus was sat alone in his office when he knew something was wrong. The  
feeling had overcome him and now he was weak, he felt though his life force  
was being drained out of him. Before he had time to think about it anymore,  
his office door burst open. Remus Lupin stood in the door way, breathless.  
  
"Albus! We have a situation" he told the headmaster "death eaters......"  
  
Remus didn't have to say anymore as Albus rose to his feet and had started  
to walk towards him. The two wizards quickly made their way towards the  
Great Hall. As they approached the Great Hall, Albus could hear the  
frighten voices of his students and colleagues. He stepped into the hall  
followed closely by Remus, and saw a sea of black in front of him. The  
Great Hall was filled with death eaters; Albus glazed at the sight before  
him and sighed.  
  
As he approached the sea of death eaters his wand at the ready, they parted  
allowing him to come inches away from Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lord Voldemort stood still, his bright red eyes boring into the blue eyes  
of Albus Dumbledore. His eyes were full of anger, hatred and something else  
but this did not frighten Albus. In fact, Albus didn't pay any notice to  
him as his eyes were locked firmly on the limp body of a woman, Voldemort  
cradled in his arms. It wasn't just any woman, it was his Minerva. Albus  
felt a lump rise in his throat as he took in the sight before him, he was  
stuck speechless with guilt, his body wouldn't respond to his orders.  
  
"I thought I would bring her back to you old man." hissed Voldemort "She is  
no use to me dead."  
  
"D-dead?" Albus forced the words out.  
  
"That's right" Voldemort replied with a hint of amusement. "Such a shame,  
she had so much power in her. Her bravery was her death though."  
  
Albus watched as Voldemort gently placed her down on the floor and brushed  
his long icy fingers over her pale lips.  
  
"I took the liberty of cleaning her up," hissed Voldemort as he laid a  
black rose on top of her body "She should be remember as the beauty she  
was."  
  
As Voldemort backed away from the still body of Minerva McGonagall, Albus  
rushed forward and sank to his knees beside her. Very gently, he picked her  
up and cradled her lovingly in his arms, letting his tears fall. A loud  
screeching came from above and then Fawkes landed beside his master and  
began to cry, his tears falling on Minerva.  
  
"It's no use dear friend," mumbled Albus "NO USE!"  
  
Albus kissed her forehead tenderly and let his fingers trace the outline of  
her pale face; even in death she took his heart away.  
  
"I am so sorry my love," he whispered "I should have protected you better,  
I've let you down. I love you so much Minerva."  
  
No one had noticed Voldemort and his death eaters slink away and return to  
their darkness which they referred to as home, all eyes were upon the  
headmaster and his deputy. Grief had consumed the Great Hall; the muffled  
cries of the students could be heard. Suddenly Albus slipped forward and  
was lying beside Minerva, their hands intertwined. Remus and Severus  
rushed forward closely followed by Poppy to see what had happened.  
  
"Albus?" asked Poppy softly as she cast a series of spells to find out what  
was wrong.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Remus, his voice full of concern  
  
"I'm losing him," replied Poppy "but I can't pin point what is wrong."  
  
"Poppy," spoke Albus, his eyes fluttering open "I am about to start my next  
journey and Minerva is waiting for me. We are bound together and so we go  
together. Do not worry."  
  
Albus closed his eyes and immediately saw Minerva standing in front of him.  
She looked just how she had done when they first admitted their love for  
each other; she was holding her arms out to him. Albus floated forward and  
embraced her lovingly; he brushed his lips softly against hers and then  
depend it as she melt into his arms.  
  
"I am so sorry my love...." began Albus, when the kiss ended.  
  
He was silenced by her placing a finger on his lips.  
  
"Ssshhh my dear," she told him "we are together again, that's all that  
matters. Our friends and families await us."  
  
The funeral of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore took  
place a week later. People came form every corner of the wizarding world to  
pay their respects to the greatest witch and wizard of modern times. They  
were buried together in the grounds of Hogwarts so that their students  
would always know that they watched over Hogwarts.  
  
The End  
Minerva'squill 2004  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed we both couldn't have done it with out  
you guys. 


End file.
